


midnight confessions

by nightingvle



Series: femslash february 2020 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pining, post ep94
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingvle/pseuds/nightingvle
Summary: "Do you?""Do I what?"Her eyes are wide and full of mischief, as if she knows each and every single one of Beau's secrets."Have a crush on me?"
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: femslash february 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625506
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	midnight confessions

Moonlight seeps in through the barely closed curtains, shining upon the sheets and illuminating the two figures who lie side by side, face to face. The scene would be intimate were it anyone else, _is_ intimate. To Beau, at least.

The figure opposite of her is fast asleep, a stray hair falling across her face and tempting Beau to sweep it away, to count each and every freckle her hair hides away as if they are stars forming a constellation. Perhaps that would be enough to lull her to sleep rather than relying on each steady breath the other girl takes, taking a deep breath of her own after each one. It’s almost enough to soothe her restless mind.

Nevertheless, her eyes eventually close, mimicking the other girl’s though sleep still does not find her. The memory of deep blue skin, cheeks dotted with midnight stars, lips barely moving save for the steady breaths she takes, the ones that graze Beau’s skin given how close they lie together. She tries her best to block the imagery out of her mind, for it is all she can do not to open her eyes and ruin the sleep-like state she’s almost guided herself to at last.

“Beau?”

For a brief moment, she believes the voice to be one from her dreams, that perhaps she did fall asleep after all. But the hesitancy and the pause that follows, along with the sudden deviation in the pattern of breathing she had spent the last hour listening to convinces her otherwise. Opening her eyes, she is greeted by the sight of Jester staring back, eyes wide and searching. A slight smile plays upon her lips upon realizing Beau is still awake.

It dawns on her in that moment just how close they are. She had known, of course. They had been inching closer and closer and Beau simply couldn’t find it within herself to pull away, but that was then. Now, Jester is awake, and the possibility of the other girl recoiling lies before her, but still she does not move, though she wishes to—for she wants nothing more than to not ruin this _one_ good thing for herself, but all her body can do is gulp and stare into the violet eyes watching back, waiting.

“Yeah, Jes?”

“Yesterday, when I asked if,” her brows furrow together and she looks down, as if deep in thought. “If anyone has a crush on me, you were all like ‘duh, everyone does!’ but… that can’t be true, can it?”

Beauregard goes as frozen as the outside air, breath hitched in her throat. Her hand, which had previously been gripping her tunic as soon as Jester brought up yesterday, falls to her side as if numb. There is no part of her that can possibly move at this moment, and truthfully, the thought barely crosses her mind which has also seemed to stop working at exactly the wrong moment.

“Uh… Well, I mean….” She’s going to ruin it, she’s going to ruin everything. Jester couldn’t possibly like her in that way, right? No, she doesn’t. She can’t ruin this. Not _this_. “You’re a wonderful person, Jes and I… I just meant that there’s got to be plenty of people who have a crush on you.”

 _Who wouldn’t?_ She wants to say, but those words go unspoken.

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

She’s stalling, and not for very long. It’s a foolish plan as far as plans go, yes, but she never said it was a good one. Still, when the next words come out of Jester’s mouth, anything she had planned to say next stops before it can roll off her tongue. 

“Have a crush on me?” She asks with eyes wide and full of mischief, as if she knows each and every single one of Beau’s secrets. 

Beau’s own eyes widen as if in shock, as if she hadn’t been expecting this very question when this whole conversation began, as if she never had that gut feeling she would be found out the moment she told Nott, or even the moment she accepted and gave in to these feelings rather than ignore them. Instead, she allowed herself to fantasize, and now she’s paying the price. Perhaps the hag has taken her revenge after all and this is to be her misery, losing Jester.

She lurches up in bed, breath ragged and the covers far too hot despite the cold which now nips at her exposed skin. Her mind spins and she feels lost in it, as if traversing a labyrinth, but then the door to their room crosses her sight and she knows where she needs to go. Anywhere but here, for she can not bear to hear the words Jester is sure to say once she realizes. If she hasn’t already.

Beau feels ready to run, seconds away from darting out the door when a warm hand curls around her shoulder. It’s enough to pause her during her brief panic and for the moment, she stops, letting Jester’s touch calm her down. She still wants to be near her, to touch her even, so Beau takes that as a good sign. 

“It’s okay, you know.” Jester’s voice is so soft, so fragile that the thought of running is far from Beau’s mind. “If you do _like_ me, that is.”

Before Beau can even process her words, the other girl is putting a hand to her cheek and turning her around to face her. There is a gentle smile upon her lips as she wipes away a tear sliding down Beau’s cheek. For a moment, nothing is said between them. Their eyes stare into the other, each searching for something until eventually Jester speaks in a voice so quiet Beau almost doesn’t hear, isn’t quite sure she heard the words right or if this is indeed a dream.

“Because I feel the same.”

And then the tiefling is leaning forward, inching closer and closer while looking slightly hesitant, unsure of what to do next. It’s a look Beau isn’t used to from the other girl and she almost doesn’t know what to do with it but thankfully, her body begins to move of its own accord, chin tilting up to meet the other girl’s waiting lips. 

Jester’s hand still rests against her cheek and soon, so does her other hand. The feeling of Jes holding her cheeks oh so gently, the warmth of her breath against her own as they kiss again and again is more than enough to ward off the night’s chill. The covers are quickly forgotten given that they’re no longer needed, now slipping and wrapping around Jester’s waist and the hands that hold either side. 

It is a moment Beau never wants to end but when it does, she can’t quite wish otherwise, for it still warms her just the same. Jester leans her forehead against her own and there they sit, catching their breath and smiling as Jester giggles happily. Beau hasn’t smiled a real smile in days—not until now, at least.

They fall asleep eventually, both unable to keep their eyes open for long. But this time, they lie closer than ever before, tangled together as Jester holds her tight, gifting her the comfort she didn’t realize she needed. She falls asleep with her hand holding Jester’s, and with the thought that perhaps she’s beginning to understand that once foreign feeling of being loved.


End file.
